


moments in-between

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday fic for a friend, M/M, hinata and kageyama and morning moment during camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s go back, Kageyama,” Hinata said, his hand finding Tobio’s with ease that came from several practiced hand-holding sessions at each other’s houses. “Mom’s gonna worry if we’re not back at the campsite soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama's morning moment at a campsite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments in-between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/gifts).



> Okay, so, first things first!!!  
> Happy birthday to one of my most wonderful friends, Momo <3 
> 
> idk why I thought I had promised KageHina for your birthday, but whatever, you get my first KageHina piece anyway, since well. You're the one that dragged me into Haikyuu Hell in the first place, and ah man am I thankful for that and your friendship. 
> 
> Happy 23rd birthday, Momo <3

Tobio watched Hinata wash his face with the river’s flowing water.

The waves were constant, movements stable and the splashing sounds gentle and easy on the ears, and the loudest thing in that moment was perhaps Tobio’s own heartbeat.

_thud-thud-thud_ , it went.

Hinata was tiny, but his presence rivaled that of the sun’s -- unquestionably important, vital in Tobio’s growth and life.

Tobio wasn’t good with words, only at volleyball, but he thought that of all the poems he had read in school, some of them were about Hinata.

The ones that questioned the laws of gravity, the ones that spoke of love unwilling to take shortcuts. Of love nurtured, of love enduring.

Tobio didn’t know love as a feeling, not yet, but-- but there was something there, he thought as he tilted his head curiously, watching drops of water cling to Hinata’s bright orange bangs and one hand running through the strands of hair.

Tobio’s heart stuttered, as it had taken to doing recently when it came to Hinata. (Or perhaps he was just now noticing it, the effect Hinata had on him.)

Hinata was looking at him, eyes wide open and glimmering in the sunlight that danced between them through the trees. His hair was in a wild disarray, a mess from previous night’s sleep, and Tobio had the urge to run his hands through it.

“You’re staring,” Hinata noted, stating the obvious, and Tobio would have snorted if it weren’t for the embarrassment that burned him on the inside. Hinata’s mouth curved into a teasing grin that looked tired around the edges.

Understandable, considering they had woken up about fifteen minutes ago to mosquito bites despite the net that was supposed to keep the bugs away from the tent they shared.

“Am not,” Tobio said, nose wrinkling in distaste as he hastily lowered his eyes to the clear water of the river, shoving hands into the pockets of his shorts. “You done?” _Dumbass_ hung on the tip of his tongue, with a sense of exasperated fondness, but it never left his mouth.

“You should wash your face too, dummy,” Hinata rolled his eyes, his voice full of laughter. He really was the sun -- up in the morning, ready to shine when no one else wasn’t. “You’ll get wrinkles if you don’t wash off that frown.”

“Wrinkles,” Tobio repeated in a deadpan, one eyebrow cocked at Hinata, who nodded vigorously in response.

“That’s what my Mom always says, anyway! And Mom’s really smart about skincare, y’know.”

Tobio bit back a laugh as he bent down to spoon water into his hands. It was cold, surprisingly so for even a morning, but the cool felt good against Tobio’s skin, against his closed eyelids and against the slopes of his cheeks.

Once finished, Tobio blinked his eyes open again, raising his head to find Hinata looking at him with a small smile and soft eyes.

Tobio’s heart nearly stopped. “Now you’re staring, dumbass,” he muttered, embarrassed for reasons he wasn’t entirely sure of. There was something about Hinata that could either build him up or tear him down. Something special that made Tobio not really mind either case.

“Duh,” Hinata said, not looking embarrassed in the least for having been caught red-handed. “It’s you. ‘Course I’d stare.”

Tobio’s face heated up quicker from Hinata’s words than from the actual sunlight, and he quickly turned his gaze to the ground, to the soft moss under his feet.

_There’s nothing to stare at,_ he thought.

How improbable was it that maybe Tobio was to Hinata what Hinata was to him?

_Not improbable at all_ , everyone that knew them would say.

“Let’s go back, Kageyama,” Hinata said, his hand finding Tobio’s with ease that came from several practiced hand-holding sessions at each other’s houses. “Mom’s gonna worry if we’re not back at the campsite soon.”

Tobio sighed, his heart beating harder as he clutched Hinata’s hand a little too hard. “Let’s go,” he agreed, and if there was a flash to the past in his head--

 

(kunimi, kindaichi, everything between innocence and heartbreak)

 

\--well, that was a different story that didn’t belong to his and Hinata’s.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you lots and you're very important to me  
> i love writing snippets of fics that could be longer but  
> will I ever write kagehina camping trip  
> absolutely not


End file.
